


~Just the way you are~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Body Worship?, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Jisungie helps, M/M, Minho is insecure about his body, Not Really?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: "Baby?" he murmured softly "What's wrong?"Minho sniffled and looked down and Jisung held his hand tighter, a silent reassurance that he was always there for him."It's... Nothing, um I'm just a little overwhelmed so...""Tell me, what is it?""Can you- can you hold me for a little while?"~~OrMinho is feeling insecure. Jisung helps.Warning: if you're not comfortable with mentions of body image, read at your own risk. No eating disorders are mentioned.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	~Just the way you are~

Jisung was sprawled on the couch, laptop resting on his thighs and headphones blasting the track he'd been working on for a few hours now. It was late, almost 2am, but he'd drunk a can of coke and the caffeine was rushing in his veins, keeping him wide awake.

Suddenly, there was a gentle touch on his arm and he turned to the side to see a sweet sweater paw resting on his shoulder blade. He took his headphones off and paused the track, lifting his head to meet Minho's troubled gaze. His eyebrows furrowed immediately and he set his laptop aside, on the coffee table, as he took Minho's hand in his own.

The boy rubbed at his tired eyes with his free hand and as Jisung looked closer he realized that they were red and swollen, dry tear stains adorning Minho's cheeks. What the hell? Had Minho been crying?

"Baby?" he murmured softly "What's wrong?"

Minho sniffled and looked down and Jisung held his hand tighter, a silent reassurance that he was always there for him.

"It's... Nothing, um I'm just a little overwhelmed so..."

"Tell me, what is it?"

"Can you- can you hold me for a little while?" Came the hesitant question. 

His voice sounded so small and weak as he spoke. And as he stood there, in his oversized hoodie and baggy sweatpants, he looked so vulnerable. Minho rarely allowed himself to be vulnerable. And now that he did, Jisung felt the need to protect him. To show him that he could let his guard down sometimes. That he didn't have to hide what he felt. So he opened up his arms and nodded frantically.

"Of course, of course I can. C'mere" he whispered. 

Minho climbed on the couch and immediately collapsed into Jisung's embrace, laying sideways between the boy's legs and leaning his head on Jisung's shoulder. And the younger boy immediately wrapped his arms around him, one hand tangling in his hair and the other coming to rest on his soft tummy. He nuzzled his nose in Minho's hair and placed a tender kiss on the messy, deep brown locks. 

"Are you comfortable, love?" 

"Mhm" Minho hummed and let his eyes flutter shut softly, feeling safe and sound in his other half's embrace. Jisung slid his hand under Minho's sweatshirt and started caressing his tummy, knowing how much Minho liked it, how relaxing and stress relieving it was for him. He run his fingers up, then down. Then traced mindless circles and all sorts of shapes all over the tender flesh, scratching lightly with his fingernails every now and then. 

And Minho's body reacted right away, the tension fading away. His sore muscles relaxed under Jisung's wandering hands, under the careful touches and the butterfly kisses that warm lips peppered in Minho's hair. 

And after a few minutes of comfortable silence and light sniffles, Jisung decided to speak up and finally dare to ask the question that had been haunting his thoughts ever since Minho showed up in need of comfort. 

"Hey baby?" he uttered carefully, pressing his cheek against Minho's forehead. A quiet hum from Minho let him know that he had the boy's attention. 

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on? If- if you don't that's perfectly fine. And I promise I'll just hold you for as long as you want me to. I just thought that maybe.... Maybe you'd wanna let it all out..." 

Jisung waited and waited. But no response came. He was sure that Minho had heard him though. He was sure that the boy was completely aware of what he'd just said. The lack of response could only mean one thing: that Minho didn't wanna talk about it. And that was okay with Jisung. He knew his boyfriend all too well. Knew that Minho didn't like to talk about feelings. So for the time being, he just held Minho tighter and continued to pepper sweet kisses anywhere he could reach, his hand still carefully running up and down the older boy's tummy. 

And suddenly, there was a whisper so quiet and so hesitant; one that Jisung didn't manage to hear. 

"Huh? M sorry. Didn't hear you well." 

He wasn't expecting what his boyfriend said, or rather shouted out next. 

"I said, do you think I'm fat?" came Minho's voice, loud and determined but at the same time scared and a tad bit irritated. Jisung blinked dumbly. What had Minho just asked? 

"What? What do you mean? Why would I think something like that?" he asked, genuinely confused, looking at Minho straight in the eyes.  
The elder's gaze met his own but then his head lowered, voice becoming quieter than a whisper once again. 

"Don't know... I've just been feeling kinda bad lately."

"Bad?" asked a concerned Jisung, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Minho shifted a bit in his embrace, so that he could bury his face in the crook of Jisung's neck.

"Yeah... Don't really like my body these days..."

Jisung was dumbfounded by the sudden confession. How hadn't he noticed sooner? He'd always thought that Minho was pretty confident and sure about himself. And quite literally, the man was a god. Jisung adored both his facial features and his body, and he made sure to worship every inch of Minho's skin whenever they made love.

"Oh, baby... Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Minho shook his head, tears threatening to spill out of his pretty eyes once again. 

"M sorry... You know how I am with this kind of stuff"

"You're right. I do... It's not your fault."

Jisung brought a hand to Minho's hair, fingers running through messy dark brown locks affectionately. He scratched against Minho's tummy in an attempt to get his attention.

"Kitty? Look at me, please?" he asked carefully. And Minho complied, lifting his head from where he'd buried it in his lover's neck. Fresh tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes but Jisung was quick to wipe them away and chastly press his mouth against Minho's own. It was nothing more than a quick peck. But to Minho it was so reassuring, so comforting and sweet and just everything he needed. Jisung looked deep in the honey eyes and ran his hands up and down Minho's sides, underneath his sweatshirt.

"Just so you know, I find your body wonderful if not outright perfect. You're not fat. And even if you were overweight or even underweight it'd change nothing for me. It doesn't matter how your body looks or how heavy you are or whatever. It's your soul that I've fallen in love with. And yes it sounds corny and shit but I do fucking love your soul, Minho. I love you for who you are, not for what you look like."

Minho looked down again, still frowning but blushing faintly. Jisung knew he had more to say. So he waited. 

"Yeah, but..." Minho started. "All of our friends have great bodies. Athletic and lean and strong and shit. And then there's me... Sometimes I just feel like I don't fit in." 

Jisung smiled reassuringly and held him tighter, kissing him softly on the lips before speaking up. 

"Baby, in case you haven't noticed, all of our friends have different body types. Diversity. You know? If we were all the same, things would be boring. And just like each of our friends is different you're different too. Pretty in your own ways. I'm gonna tell you again. Your body is glorious. I love your thighs and your back and your chest and your hands and your tummy and just everything about it. And I want you to remember that one's beauty doesn't rescind your own."

Minho nodded frantically, surging forward and wrapping his arms around Jisung's neck tightly, pressing his forehead against the other's warm skin. Jisung caressed his back comfortingly, whispering sweet words of encouragement and pressing kisses to his crown.

"Thank you." Came Minho's voice, muffled the fabric of Jisung's baggy t-shirt. "I really needed this."

Jisung closed his eyes and sighed, reassured that he could provide comfort to his other half.

"It's nothing. Just know that you can always talk to me when things get too much. You don't have to bottle everything up." he whispered, breaking the hug to cup Minho's cheeks and bump their noses together.

"I know. I'll try. I promise."

"I believe you."

They shared a kiss, sweet and shallow and full of emotion. And after they parted, Jisung kissed Minho's forehead and carried him bridal style all the way to their bedroom. He held Minho tight as they layed down. And Minho felt so greatful. Greatful that he had someone he could always count on. Someone that would always wait for him with open arms and love him unconditionally, just the way Minho loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is just something I wrote to cope with my stress as I haven't been feeling great about my body lately. To anyone reading this with similar worries and insecurities, I just want you to know that you're valid and that you deserve to be loved. No matter if you consider yourself too skinny or too chubby or anything else, know that you're not alone and that there's other people dealing exactly with the same stuff. Don't be discouraged. Try to accept yourself and if you wanna change your body in any way that's perfectly understandable and normal and you have the right to do so as long as you don't hurt others or yourself. That's all I had to say. Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed the fic leave kudos or a comment. I appreciate both a lot and I'm always happy to interact with you <3


End file.
